Robotic surgical systems used in minimally invasive medical procedures include a console or cart supporting a robot arm and a surgical instrument having an end effector that may include, for example, forceps, a stapler, or a grasping tool. The robot arm provides mechanical power to the surgical instrument for its operation and movement. Each robot arm may include an instrument drive unit that is operatively connected to the surgical instrument.
Prior to or during use of the robotic system, surgical instruments are selected and connected to the instrument drive units of each robot arm. For proper installation to be completed, certain connecting features of the surgical instrument must be matingly engaged to corresponding connecting features of the instrument drive unit. Once these features are matingly engaged, the instrument drive unit can drive the actuation of the surgical instrument. However, connection and removal of surgical instruments to instrument drive units can be difficult.
Accordingly, new robotic devices, systems, and methods that are reliable, precise, and that enable easy and efficient attachment and removal of surgical instruments would be desirable.